


Hot For Librarian

by gotfanfiction



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt is so done, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, Librarian Geralt, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: Geralt liked his job. It was quiet, occasional gaggle of giggling kids or teenagers aside.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 256





	Hot For Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend, and HER friend, and it's short and silly, but I hope you like it

Geralt liked his job. It was quiet, occasional gaggle of giggling kids or teenagers aside, which really, he didn’t mind so long as they kept it to their designated areas. But lately there’s been a disruption to his peaceful routine.

His name was Jaskier, which was a ridiculous name for a ridiculous person, clothes as bright as his smile and as loud as his _ ‘classically trained voice, Geralt, you should appreciate being blessed!,  _ and Geralt had had it up to his neck with him.

Jaskier comes in every few days, to loudly ask about a certain book, loudly ask about a certain subject, loudly read from a book, to the delight of his younger patrons. _ -he hasn’t said anything to him about that, the kids so excited for ‘story time’, and he notices, it’s always on the same days, same time, and- _

He loudly talks on the phone, near Geralt’s desk, pretends he doesn’t hear or see Geralt shushing him, and very rarely brings in  _ a fucking lute, christ, _ and plays that loudly as well, chattering on about acoustics and musical theory to anyone stupid enough to get caught in his orbit, and there’s quite a few that do.

The point: Jaskier is loud, distracting,  _ annoying, _ and Geralt had been attracted to him for .5 seconds until the man opened his mouth, started talking, and then  _ never fucking stopped. _

His most heinous crime: he reshelves the books in the wrong spots, something Geralt  _ cannot fucking stand, _ and judging by the overly intense eye contact Jaskier makes while doing it there is no way he’s not doing it on purpose. 

Geralt is pretty sure it’s just so he can stare at his ass, and he’s pretty sure of this because he’s caught him doing it. Jaskier is, of course, unrepentant, caught right out, but just winking at Geralt, tongue caught between his teeth and lower lip.

One day Geralt decides he’s had enough. He’s hit his limit. It’s just too fucking much. It just so happens to be one of the days where they're supposed to close early,  _ -they’re bleeding money at this point and he fucking hates it-  _ but Geralt doesn't bother shooing everyone out, he just drags Jaskier off to a closed off section of the building.

It was supposed to be remodeled years ago but it was never finished, doesn't even have a door, just a curtain tacked on the top of the frame. Geralt grabs the lube he definitely didn't buy specifically for this, definitely didn't take an overly long break to work himself open in the staff restroom, hasn't thought of shutting the bastard up with his mouth even once. 

Geralt pushes him down on the floor, and Jaskier is happy to be pushed, but he's visibly nervous about being caught, the lack of privacy, glances at the curtain a few times. Cute.

"Ah, what if someone walks in?" Jaskier gapes at him when he takes his trousers off, gratifying, scrambling at his own belt, and Geralt can't believe he's so attracted to a grown man who wears skinny jeans so tight he can't even get the things off. 

He hisses at him, "Be quiet and it won't be a problem," fingers flexing, slick, stretching himself again. He's kneeling above the other man, knees already protesting the cold floor, and he helps Jaskier yanks his jeans down far enough to get his dick out, roll the condom down, and isn't that a wonderful surprise, damn. 

Geralt sinks down, and he clamps both his hands over Jaskier’s mouth when he moans loud and long. Geralt, who was raised in a house with a bunch of rowdy and horny teenaged boys, is a master of keeping silent while sexy shit is going down. He might be shuddering, glasses sliding off his nose, cock leaking precum all over the strip of skin exposed by hastily shoved aside clothes, but he's quiet as a church mouse.

Jaskier, considerate for once, his doing his level best to fuck up into him, and Geralt doesn't even have to take a hand away from his mouth, the other man reaching out to jerk him off, eyes huge, chest heaving, wrist twisting just perfectly. He starts to shake his head, trying to throw the hands off his face.

Geralt, just a bit guilty, lets go, and Jaskier pops up to kiss him fiercely while he comes, not a peep out of him, not even when Geralt clenches down, getting as much out of this orgasm as he can. It's been a while, fucking sue him.

They clean up, Jaskier looking poleaxed, and it's blessed silence at last, not that that's what he wants right now. Geralt waves him off, gets to booting everyone out, cleaning and closing up. 

*--*

Of course Jaskier is nowhere to be found the next day, or the next, and Geralt isn't upset about that  _ at all. _ He's not. 

He's just headed into work, more than a week later; he stops by the desk to actually sift through and read the post, and he actually has to sit down, shocked. They've gotten a donation, a hefty one, a fucking  _ enormous _ one, enough to finish renovations abandoned years ago, more than enough for mountains of new books. 

_ Julian Alfred Pankratz, _ what the fuck kind of name was that, yikes.

It's another week before Jaskier comes back, looking sorry, a bundle of loose flowers in his hands. 

"I had to, ah, take care of some things. Family shit. I'm sorry for being a bother, well, I'm not, actually, considering. Um. Would you like to get some dinner?" 

Geralt kind of wants to say no, because it's been two goddamned weeks, because he’s a bit scared of how intensely felt his emotions have been since they met, but Jaskier looks tired, honest and hopeful, and he leans in for a not so chaste kiss, says, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I got so used to writing gross medieval sex that I forgot the condom and had to go back and add it in after I was done lmao
> 
> Come yell with me on twitter @gotfanfiction


End file.
